xmen_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Seidou
Seidou is a community in Japan and designated safe area for Mutants, it is the primary location of the fanfiction Shadowchasers: Dragon Lords. Pre-Mutant War Very little is notable about Seidou prior to the Mutant War, it had been a fishing town a few miles up the coast from Domino City. When New Domino City was formed, Seidou was abandoned when the inhabitants chose to move into the city and no plans had been made to resettle there. The X-Men Following the end of the Mutant War, the X-Men where without a home after their base of Haven was destroyed by Sentinels. The Japanese government, which had been one of the governments to support Mutant rights during the war, offered the X-Men a place to live in Seidou along with any other Mutant who wanted to live in peace, it became the main base of operations for the X-Men and the location for the new Xavier Institute. However Seidou's new inhabitants wouldn't stop with just Mutants, as the process to get Seidou ready progressed, Rogue and the other Mutant leadership was approached by a man named Jalal Stormbringer. Jalal made an offer to have his people assist with the process and to help keep Seidou safe from more, unusual threats in exchange for opening Seidou up to non-Mutant inhabitants. While the decision was not unanimous, the Mutant leaders of Seidou agreed and Seidou became open for anyone who wished to live there. What only a few knew was that it had become home to Shadowkind as well, beings that had been told about in books of fantasy. Since then, Seidou has yet to be threatened, but the X-Men and the Shadowchasers still remain vigilant. Locations The Xavier Institute The third incarnation of the school originally founded by Charles Xavier, and the second to bear its name, the Xavier Institute in Seidou was one of the first buildings constructed when the X-Men moved in. Now much like the original, it serves as a school for Mutants where they can learn to control their powers, and also serves the normal functions of a school, having classes in mathematics, english, history, and other subjects. This current incarnation is run by Rogue, one of the original members of the X-Men who survived the Mutant War. Shadowchasers Mansion Go a little ways down the road from the Xavier Institute and you come across what to the untrained eye looks like an ordinary mansion. However to Aware and Shadowkind, the mansion is the local base for the Shadowchasers, and it is used to monitor Shadowkind activity in and around Seidou. The Shadowchasers and the X-Men work closely together to keep Seidou safe from Shadowkind threats. Hank McCoy Memorial Hospital The largest hospital in Seidou, it was named for one of the X-Men who had perished during the Mutant War. Its morgue was also a favorite target of the Necromancer Eito before he was arrested by Shadowchasers. The Gold Star One of the most popular clubs and concert venues in Seidou, it is where the local band Revolution X got their start, making it a popular destination for rock and roll fans. This is also where Anna Marie Covaks dueled against a member of the Arcadia Movement. Memorial Park and Stadium The center of Seidou is dominated by this large park area which was constructed to memorialize the Mutants and Humans that had given their lives during the Mutant War. The park has numerous statues of X-Men and others that had fought for the preservation of Mutant freedom, and a fountain with a list of names dedicated to the numerous innocent lives lost in the crossfire. Memorial Stadium itself is at the center of the park, a large stadium constructed using similar technology to the X-Men's Danger Room, it could be used for nearly any sort of event. However the most popular of late has been the Duel Monsters tournaments, especially when the holograms make turbo duels even more challenging. Notes *Seidou means "Sanctuary" in Japanese **This is most likely a continuation of the name theme of Haven, implying a safe location for Mutants to live in peace. *Like a lot of things in this fanon continuity, Seidou was influenced by Red Witch's Misfitverse fanon, and was in part based on Bayville after the Mutant War. Category:Towns Category:Mutant Safe Areas Category:Locations in Shadowchasers: Dragon Lords